Taking The Hammer
by Gunny90
Summary: Rose Red Fanfiction... He felt he was in safe ground when he reached the door until his special talent neglected Nick’s best interest the words that made him stop in his tracks for an entire minute. “ Then swing his way…” NickSteven Please R


**_Title: _**Taking The Hammer

**_Author: _**HealerofHate

**_Rating:_** NC-17

**_Warnings:_** Sex, Masturbation, Slash (boyxboy), Slight AU (well, the story **_is_** being distorted a bit, heh.), and the occasional scare of ghosts.

**_Series:_** Rose Red

**_Pairing:_** Nick/Steven

**_Disclaimer:_** _All the characters belong to Steven King… All I did was turn a couple of them into lovely little sex objects. Go me. :D_

**_Side note:_** _First story dealing with Rose Red, but hopefully I'll be able to make a few more. (Also for I'm sorry to say due to some graphic things in this story, I needed to delete a scene. Anyways, it's alright considering you can easily follow a link that'll give the full, unedited version)_

* * *

* * *

The blonde male sighed with relief when he settled down in one of the bedrooms the haunted house had to offer for both the teammates around him, and himself. He never realized how much trouble he could be in with the place that so many deaths conjured up within the area (of course that train of thought was out of sarcasm considering what has happened so far within the walls and outside the walls of the building). He cursed himself thinking of such horrid images of men dying and women disappearing while he let the feel of the mattress in gulfed him in a soft cradle.

"I hope I get out alive..." He spoke to himself, listening to his voice echo off into the room. He needed to sleep so he could think with a better conscious, but even with the talents of knowledge he had gained from the experience so for told him it wouldn't be wise to even suggest sleeping alone. He was brave enough to be seen alone in this hellhole.

He opened an eye for a second and swore to himself he noticed a glow of energy surround the end of the bed. It stopped and disappeared for a mere second, before showing itself again. The bubble seemed to swirl around his leather covered feet and danced in rhythm. Before he could even kick the little pester, the glow strengthened around the edge of the king size antic and whispered out one word.

_" Nick..."_

* * *

* * *

Steven strolled past Joyce with his eyes only focused on the ground. He never believed the house could be a dead cell for so long, then open up, and come to life because of a certain member in the mansion. The strides of the steps continued in a long circle, curving the carpet every so often as he went back and forth in front of Joyce.

He felt the touch of a person's hand reach his shoulders. This made him twitch violently.

" You should calm down..."

He looked over to see who was exactly speaking to him, and sighed with absolute relief that it was the sweet older female, Cathy. She was usually the timid one of the group and barely seemed to cause any real trouble for both the house and the members of the party. Fire made the glasses on her face reflects the lighting; it glazed over with an eerie shine.

Joyce barely noticed when Steven decided to sit across from her while Cathy smiled at the slightly eased man. She was far too busy to be bothered by such childish fears of what had happened to the middle aged man whom everyone believed he died from one of the ghosts, but with his age he could had easily died from something such as a heart attack. Of course Joyce's skepticism is ironic sense of the fact she was trying to prove the non-existent (or so what others may been told to not had faith in). No, one man's mysterious death wasn't going to stop her from what she was striving for; the chance to shove it in Professor Miller's face.

A smirked could be felt throughout the room.

A voice creped into the quiet atmosphere with cruel words, "He has the right to be afraid, we're all going to die."

Steven growled lightly and barked back, "Shut up, Emery."

Emery was known for sarcastic tones and sentences since certain people started to either fade out of existence and/or be completely dead. He never cared at first about the contract of what could or might happen to him while in this place because the only thing that mattered to him was the money involved. Yet, now his own worries had reached throughout his system and lead him to this predicament of wanting to do nothing, but spread what was his truth.

Emery chuckled to the aggressive come back and carried on with his torments to the almost family of gifted persons. "You honestly believe we're going to live after all this is over. How optimistic of you." The young male snorted while he cocked his head to the side once he was finished his pessimistic overview.

Joyce turned and stared at Emery with a wicked, twisted look when she stopped her work of checking on the meter of ghosts in the room. She had been listening to the conversation the two were having, but barely paid much attention until the geekish male sounded too threatening to her work, disrupted the home with such negativity.

The glare made Emery gulped slightly.

Joyce stood in front of him with only one intention in her mind.

"If you continue with this degrading outlook of my work, I will do something about it." She lifted up one of her hands and made movement that would leave an uncanny red mark across Emery's face if he weren't careful with the choice of words.

He lowered his head and apologized, but even the spirits of the house could hear the emptiness of the phrase.

"Good." She backed away and started to read another one of the mansion's books.

* * *

* * *

Nick groaned and leaned his head back when he felt the light stretch out toward his body; it brought much heat into his lower abdomen. He lightly gasped when his forehead started to gain pressure (1) and the left side of his face numbed. The tension within his mind was opened.

" _Nick… Listen…"_ Whoever spoke to him knew how to use telepathy well enough so it made him feel like he was using his gift for the very first time in all the years he had dealt with it. The pressure within his skull pounded as he dazed out into the room, which was darkened for an odd reason.

His body tensed," P-Please stop…"

The light started to float to his face then widen into what would be shape of a head. The supernatural energy molded and shaped until it started to show what would be consider facial feature of a female entity considering the bone structure.

Once the transformation was completed, Nick stared at something that he could even call beautiful, despite himself.

She was a lovely woman who didn't look past the age of 30 with the most angelic face. Her hair was a pitch-black color and it gently wrapped around her face, which was silky white except for the blush that shaded her cheekbones. Hands sneaked under her chin the most profound and subtle way. Her rose colored lips curved up into a sultry smile while she lowered her head down onto his chest to gaze at the male figure that was obliviously nervous.

Without opening her mouth she whispered,_" Help Steven…"_

Nick's head tried to stay away as possible from the ghost, but tried to speak with a cracked voice. " H-Help… S-Steven?"

Eyes sparkled from an unknown light in the room. _" Help him build."_

Nick couldn't comprehend what exactly the damn dead woman was trying to tell him besides the fact she wanted that lady's boyfriend to help her build something. Maybe it was the house she wanted him to build on, considering it constantly created more and more rooms each day they were in it. He tried to talk, but she interrupted him.

_"Help him build…"_

She lifted her head off of his chest and straddled his legs; her hands slid down his stomach. To Nick, the fingers felt so incredibly cold to the touch, but they were practically nonexistent to his point of view and even though the fingers were barely seen by the naked eye he could swear on his mother's grave that the fabric of his shirt was moving along with the digits.

He shuddered when one of the hands reached down to the tip of his trousers and the end of his shirt. The entity continued to smile at her actions and took one finger, grazed it over the opening of the pants. The ghost was shown as a girl with the impression of some sexual tension released in which would lead him in uncomfortable position of being the good boy scout and helping out the old lady across the street. Just… The old lady happened to look very young.

The psychic couldn't let the charade precede any further.

Nick glared at her and stated firmly," Sorry sweetie, I don't swing your way."

He grabbed her wrist before she could advance farther, but failed as she vanished with only a poof of dust left behind. He coughed when it finally reached his nose.

That was it for him, he needed to head back to the others before anything else strange happened to him. Nick started to stride out of the room in a quick pace after he climbed out of the oversized bed. He felt he was in safe ground when he reached the door until his special talent neglected Nick's best interest; the words that made him stop in his tracks for an entire minute.

_" Then swing his way…"_

* * *

* * *

Everyone noticed Nick's silent entrance when he walked in uneven steps before finally collapsing down next to Steven, who didn't bother to communicate with the other. They already figured why he left them for so long after the incident with Victor, who took a toll on Nick considered he never experienced death right before his eyes while the corpse being just picked at by those damned crows.

Even when the woman named Pam disappeared just after the first night of stay, Nick felt slightly sickened by the fact that it could had been the spirits of the house's fault. He needed the space to think, and the only way to had gained that tranquility was to leave for a while. Maybe ideas persuaded themselves to believe he abandoned them, so the cold-shoulder would be session in stored for a good spell.

Cathy chose to be the first to speak with a weak grin on her face.

" Did anything happen that might be interesting?"

Even though the entire room became quiet for those drawled out seconds, Nick came to conclusion he should probably utter out something before the squad decided to worry. He gathered up air in his lungs and exhaled it as softly as he could manage.

Nick raised his eyes to Cathy, and replied," I did."

The brunette raised eyebrows in shock and had the facial expression of scared animal. She always seemed to have that look when something either exciting or dreadful appeared before her. Nick wasn't too surprised she could invoke another one.

Cathy made a noise before she stated," You did? Are you okay? Did anything ba-"

"I'm fine, really," He disrupted.

Emery snorted at the comment and asked what exactly the blonde encountered while staying only a good few feet from the rest. With an attitude of him someone would be blown away by the fact no one has conducted a nice strike across the smoldered face that was distorted from the unfortunate genes he gained from his parents.

"Well, my dear boy… Nothing to interesting besides the certain bumps, squeaks, and the occasional whispers or two." He replied with mocked tone.

That made Emery laugh while he huffed in oxygen," That's it?"

Nick shrugged, and he kept his cool. " Yup."

After the two stopped the chat about what Nick came across (which of course he lied about practically almost everything except hearing someone say his name a couple of times), the others decided it was a good time to start trying to head to bed after Joyce pronounced how late it was when she looked at the clock that was in the corner of the living room that strangely worked. Since of the situation, everyone made the determination to sleep in the same room they had already settled in.

Steven cuddled on the placemat where Annie was still had her eyes grazed over the burning fire. Her sister, Rachel, tried to get her younger sister to sleep, but her attempted failed as Annie through a slight tantrum about the sudden curfew change. The shorthaired brunette put his right arm between his head and the floor and gazed at the fifteen-year-old psychic. He wondered why he was the only one who connected to her in so many levels besides the physical features they both shared (except for the gender roles).

He raised his hand up to her hair and begun to stroke it in slow, steady motion. Even with this slightest of touch she didn't bother to even look at Steven. That made him worried.

"_Annie?" _He concentrated on the name in his mind.

He never stopped staring at the side of her face until she finally turned to face him with an innocent smile that seemed so shy that even he could blush from the cuteness.

" Hey Annie…" 

She only stared deep in his eyes while stroking the doll she adored so much that never seemed to leave her side. The doll itself was probably spookier then the child, but Steven never felt like judging the poor autistic girl for she had probably been through so much with her disease. There was a fondness for her than the fear of being hurt by her telekinesis.

"_Annie, what's wrong?"_ He asked her in a gentle manner.

The specially gifted girl opened her mouth to sound out a word to him. He furrowed his eyes brows in trying to understand what was being said.

"N… Ni…." She shook her head in frustration and tried one more time for Steven as he coaxed her to enounce the phrase.

"Ni… Nick." Annie finally spoke the word and nodded a couple of times to assure the man that was indeed the name she needed to say.

Steven blinked a few times to try to comprehend why Annie wanted to say Nick's name after he asked about what was wrong with her. Maybe Nick was planning to do something horrible to her? Or him? Hopefully nothing was going to happen to the man because everyone could agree he was an important figure around in this setting. He thought about the word and it's meaning for the longest time. If only Annie could talk more and tell him what happened to Nick in the other room, and why she was upset about either him or what's going to happen to him and the others.

He never stopped petting her hair for it somehow brought so much comfort of being watched by a silent angel, even after he fell asleep from the lack of energy he continued.

* * *

**Deleted Scene**

(The link won't work for some odd reason, so head to my profile for link.)

* * *

* * *

Cold sweat dripped from his frame when he awoke with people surrounding him, still sound asleep even though he was sure he probably screamed or at least tried to while he had that insanely disturbed dream. He sat up from the couch; he had himself in an awkward position with his legs above the tip. He noticed an unnerving boner inside his pants that just called for some attention by his owner. Nick sighed and shook his head in disappointment in his friend down below.

"You really should find the right times to pop up…"

It argued with a nice twitch that made him soughed in pain from the tightened sensation.

That was all he needed to have made the decision to unzip and handled himself. He needed that sensual feel of an individual coating his cock with the warm heat that would be compressed around it, and be suckled from the head until his cum could be absorbed from the hungry oral cavity. He kept his hand pumping his member while he unfolded his body, and adulterated his thoughts.

"…Oh…" He kept quiet as he could so he wouldn't have woken anyone up.

The jolted movements his hand on the base were becoming harder, especially after roughly squeezed when he imagined thrusting inside someone. He wanted to laugh when ideas of Emery being banged by a prick issued up, but even a thought like that could turn on this horny British _gentleman_.

Nick silently gasped when he finally came onto his hand, and little on shirt. He cursed at the mess.

After he fixed his slide fastener (aka: zipper) he tried to stand up to find some sort of towel to wipe up the semen off of his garment. Nick was honestly in a trance from so much pleasure (He hadn't wanked for days). When he stepped a couple of inches from the seated area he noticed something that shined off near the fireplace.

He gaped at his own demise.

A pair of shocked eyes stared back at him. Cheeks burned a crimson red.

"Steven…" Nick called out.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

HoH: Well, that's it for now until I make the next chapter. Please do be kind enough to review my story and all. 

(1) Sometimes telepathic psychics can have this pressure in their forehead and sometimes the right side of their face will go numb (this means that that part of the brain is opening up, and channeling). From what I read, it can also happen when talking to your "Spirit Guide".

**Random quote from movie: **

**_Joyce:_ **How can you hate it so much?  
**_Steve:_** It eats my relatives!


End file.
